


How Dare You

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Want and Dare Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Masturbation, M/M, References to Cheating, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: jfrosty1983 asked:#26 the YOI pairing of your choice:)micro-story prompt = #26 - how dare [you]Can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Want and Dare Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670380
Kudos: 6





	How Dare You

How dare he… 

Yuri was fuming. He had been fine before JJ had kissed him. Now, it was all he could think about. What was he supposed to do now? It was all that asshole’s fault. Kicking the wall, he flopped down on his hotel room bed, burying his face in his pillow. He could still feel his lips pressed against his, his tongue inside his mouth, his hands on his body.

Yuri let out a groan. Fuck. What was wrong with him? He had a boyfriend - a great one. Beka was amazing - everything he could want in a boyfriend. No, this wasn’t his fault. This was fucking JJ’s fault. JJ had kissed him. He never would have kissed him back if he had started the whole thing to begin with.

How fucking dare he!

Yuri’s body was on fire, though, just thinking about it. As he slipped his hand in between his legs with a moan, Yuri’s complaints were drowned out.


End file.
